Switching Places
by akemi nomura
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha switch places, what DO they DO? what DO THEY DO?! i dont no please tell me o_o;; (oh and another note, im having trouble edititing right now and i forgot the disclaimer...GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!! *bows laughing and crying histarically*)


**Inuyasha and Crap #2**

One evening Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down a trail. 

"I think it would be really nice if I could get some leaves to make into a pillow, sleeping on the ground has already killed my back." she glares at Inuyasha 

"Feh, do what you want I'll wait here..." 

"Arigato Inuyasha-chan!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"heh heh heh...." Kagome ran off to get some leaves and stuffed them in a sack. "Oh I know!" Kagome got an unusual evil smile. She grabbed some more leaves and stuffed them in her blouse. "heh heh heh...don't take me lightly..." (don't ask...) 

15 minutes later... 

"Kagome!? Kagome it's getting late and we have to get back to-" he found Kagome sitting on the ground and she stood up. "Kagome?" she picked up her sack and ran off. 

_Isn't this a little mean? Well, let's see if my little doggie friend is a pervert just like Moruku._ Kagome ran off as fast as she could back to where Sango, Shippo, Moroku were. Kagome, looking behind her looking to see if Inuyasha was there ran into Moroku and fell down. 

"Ka-gome?" his beady little eyes widened. Kagome got up and looked nervously back. 

"Eh..." she turned around and the top half of her face turned blue. He pulled on her shoulder. 

"Turn around Kagome.." his eyes were REALLY shiny (don't chya know?) 

"I don't think so..." 

"Aw come on, turn around." 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No, don't make me bite you." 

"You can bite me if you turn around." she got really mad and started cussing him out. She got up and turned around and glared at him. 

"That's better!" 

"YOU PERVERT!!" Kagome shook out her blouse. "YOUR JUST INTO LOOKS AREN'T YOU?!" and for some reason Kagome picked up a brick and his him on the head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Gah! Where did she run off too?!" 

"Doooooooh....." 

"Moroku-san?" Inuyasha stared blankly at the leaves on the ground and the brick on Moroku's head. "Let me guess, you ran into Kagome and upset her again didn't you?" 

"Dooooooooh....pain....PAIN!!!!!!!!!" 

"Once again I was right, where is she?" 

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"She went that way? Okay thanks...I think..." Inuyasha started running in Kagome's direction. He saw her making a pillow out of the leaves and he snuck up behind her. 

_Heh heh heh...._ He touched her shoulder and Kagome thinking it was Morku-san she took out another brick and hit Inuyasha over the head with it. 

"Inuyasha?! GOMEN NASAI INUYASHA!!!" she picked up half of him and dragged him back to Sango and Shippo. 

"Hello Kagome-chan! What's with Inuyasha?" 

"Heh heh! Funny story really, I hit him with a brick..again..." 

"Eh...again?" Shippo was looking confused. 

"Yeah when we first met I was really scared and um, hit him with a brick. Can you help him?" 

"I don't know but where is Moroku?" Sango asked. 

"Oh, he was bothering me so I hit him with a brick as well....I really don't know but I think I killed him. 

"Uug...I'll go find him, Kiara!" the flaming kitty grew and Sango hopped on her back and they went looking for Moroku. 

"Kagome-chan, will he be ok?" Shippo looked at Inuyasha. 

"I hope, I mean he's half demon so um, I guess he should have half his life?" 

"Er, maybe he just passed out." 

"Maybe, you think he's dead?" 

"I don't know," Shippo reached into her pocket and pulled out 5 yen, "I'll bet you 5 yen he's dead." 

"Hmm, I could buy some food with that, ok Shippo!" Kagome kneeled down and listened for Inuyasha's heart beat. "Oh...no..." she listened harder. 

"What is it Kagome?" 

"HIS HEARTS STOPPING!!" Kagome started flipping out. 

"OH NO!! Help him Kagome!" 

"What? What can I do?!" 

"Well, um...how do you normally save a human if their heart is stopping?" Kagome thought. 

"Well there's always CPR..." 

"What's that?" 

"Oh I push in his stomach and put air into him so he starts regaining consciousness!" 

"That sounds fun." 

"Oh, Shippo-chan? Do you happen to have an oxygen tank on you?" 

"Sorry if you haven't noticed Kagome but this is the feudal aged." Kagome's face turned blue. 

"...great...just great..." 

"What's wrong Kagome?" 

"There's one way I can think of saving him, mouth-to-mouth." she stared at him, "We can always push him off a cliff instead and say he ran away..." 

"You're horrible..." Shippo clung to Kagome's head, "SAVE HIM KAGOME!!" 

"Alright..." she knelt down and did CPR, now Inuyasha was just unconscious. "He should be ok now." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The next day Kagome was sleeping on her pile of leaves, Sango used Kiara as a pillow, Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree and Moroku was tied up to a tree still unconscious from the brick incident. Kagome was the first to get up. 

"Man, these stupid leaves didn't help one bit," she looked up and it started to rain, "grrr, why can't we afford housing of some sort?" she stood up and climbed up the tree Inuyasha was in, she shook him a little bit, "Inuyasha? Wake up, it's raining and if you don't get out of the tree lighting might strike it." 

"Kagome? Oh, it's morning...feh..." he hopped out of the tree. "Come on Kagome." 

She had big eyes, "Eh...h...h...I'm good with up, but I'm not so good with down..." she clung to the tree. 

"Stupid girl, why'd you wake up then? I would've been fine..." she picked her up and hopped off the tree. 

For some reason they took a walk and sat in an open field. 

"Inuyasha?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why can't we get a tent or some kind of housing for when it rains?" 

"We don't need it that's why." 

"Whatever..." Kagome fell back to sleep, it was still early out, Inuyasha took off his red shirt thingie and put it over Kagome and waited for her to wake up. Since she was a heavy sleeper Inuyahsa couldn't wait long enough and fell back asleep. An hour later or so it started to storm, the two were sleeping in the open field and lightning stuck the two, being right next to each other their minds and souls got switched. 

"Ah, what happened?" Kagome queried, she looked to her left and she saw her body on the ground with Inuyasha's red shirt thing. "IEEEEEEE!!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! DID I DIE OR SOMETHING?!?!?!" 

Inuyasha woke up and looked around. He looked around and the rain had stopped, he turned to his right and there was his body looking stunned. 

"ACK!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

Kagome turned around and looked at him. "Y-y-your me!" 

He stared at her blankly and got mad. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY?!" 

"I-I don't know... lets go, before anyone sees us." they got up and Inuyasha started pulling on Kagome's skirt. 

"I hate this..." 

"Act more like me! You have to be nicer and have a higher tone in your voice, now smile!" 

"Well, if your going to be like me at least don't make me look like a girl, geeze! And you're going to have to be able to run really fast and do everything I do." 

"Fine, just as long as the others don't find out..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Sango....." 

"eh?" 

"SANGO!!!" 

"Moroku-san? What's the matter?" 

"WHY DID YOU TIE ME TO A TREE?!?!?!?!" 

"Oh! heh heh heh, well look Inuyasha and Kagome are back, I better go help them out!" 

"Grrr..." 

"Hello Inuyasha, Kagome!" there was a long pause, "You could at least say hello, you two are being very rude..." 

Kagome stared blankly at Sango, she nudged Inuyasha so he would be the first to say something. He coughed a little bit and spoke. 

"Oh, yes, hello- Sango..." 

"Kagome? What's wrong with your voice? Are you ill?" Inuyasha wanted to bash her face in but since Kagome wouldn't have done he just sighed. Kagome giggled a little bit. 

"Inu...yasha?? Why are you laughing like that? Heck...why are you even smiling?" Kagome coughed some and surprisingly her voice was almost exactly like Inu-yasha's. 

"Oh, I guess I caught what In-Kagome has...heh heh heh..." 

"But your voice sounds fine, you two get to bed before you creepy Shippo and Mirkou-sama out ok?" they agreed and sat under a tree. 

"psst, Kagome..you have to go up there and sleep." 

"They can't here us so speak up Inuyasha." 

"Get up the tree Kagome." 

"But I won't be able to get down!" 

"JUST GET UP THERE!!" 

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START SLEEPING IN TREES IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" 

"JUST GET UP THERE YOU STUPID GIRL!!!" Inuyasha slapped her. Shippo was watching the whole time. 

"Miroku-sama! Look at this, Kagome just slapped Inuyasha and now their trying to kill each other!" 

"That's not something you see everyday...let me go straiten things out," he turned around and looked at Sango, "and you're next tree tier!" 

"Eh...GOMEN NASAI MIROKU-SAMA!! geeze..." 

"What ever.." Miroku picked up his staff and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "What are you two doing?" once again they just stared blankly like with Sango, daring each other to be the first to speak. Kagome spoke up with her Inuyasha impersonation. 

"H-She wants me to sleep in the tree!" 

"Yeah well that's where I-er-you normally sleep you stupid g-uh-that's where you sleep Inuyasha!" 

"Kagome?" both of them responded. 

"Yes?" 

"Uh..." Kagome turned out foolishly. "Right..you two must be ill so I'll take Kagome for the night and I'll have Sango take you Inuyasha, okay?" he grabbed Inuyasha's arm. 

"Uh...right ok." he went along with whatever Miroku said. Kagome muttered to herself because she would have **never** gone off with Miroku. 

"Inuyasha....don't you dare let him touch my body!" 

"Inuyasha? Man you just haven't been acting like yourself, you're starting to act like Kagome, WHICH may not be such a bad thing! heh heh heh.." behind her head there was a giant sweat drop. "Come on, I really don't trust Miroku with Kagome, we have to go spy!" 

"Um, right, hey Sango-chan-" 

"Sango-_chan_? You usually don't call me that." 

"Oh well, where's Shippo?" 

"Er, she'll be fine by herself, I left Kiara with her so lets go!" 

"Ok come on." The two followed Inuyasha and Moroku into a small place full of bushes, trees and darkness, a great place to take a girl if you don't want anyone to see or hear you. 

"Come here Kagome..." 

_What should I say? Of course he's a pervert but what would Kagome say, ummm, I got it!_ Kagome and Sango got there and peered through the bushes. "Ok Miroku-sama." Kagome's top half of her face turned blue and wanted to get in there and kill Inuyasha. She started to mutter. 

"Inuyasha!" Sango whispered, "We don't want them to hear us and I know you're getting upset but control yourself, you can hop in, in 5 minutes ok?" 

"...Fine..." she looked through the bushes and watched every move Miroku made and was ready to kill him as well. Miroku did something (we won't give and detail just to keep this under PG-13 okie dokie?) Kagome was struck and shocked and ripped through the bushes with Sango pulling on the red shirt. 

"NO INUYAHSA DON'T!!!!!!!!" 

"Huh?? Inu..Yasha's here?!" Miroku had a disturbed look on his face and Inuyasha started laughing innocently. 

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" through the darkness Miroku and Inuyasha saw Kagome's threatening red eyes. Sango butt in and questioned. 

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha why did you call Kagome that?" Kagome sighed and used her own voice. 

"Sango-chan.." Sango's face looked sick from thinking Inuyasha had a girly voice, "Inuyasha and I got out bodies switched..." 

"KAGOME!!! Er...yes it's quite ironic." he spit. 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! Y-you're not Kagome????????" 

"No I'm Inuyasha Miroku." Miroku nudged closer to his ear and whispered slyly. 

"Inuyasha, are you gay?" Inuyasha's face turned blue and anger struck him. 

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT!!! I HAD TO PUT ON A BELIEVABLE ACT!!" 

"Right, like Kagome would even let me shake her hand without her chucking another brick at my head..." 

"Mikoku-sama, you do a little more than shake hands when you talk to girls..." 

"Heh heh heh..." he had a sweat drop behind his head. 

"But what can we expect from you?" Kagome turned and made an evil-mad face and yelled at him, "WHAT IN YOUR MESSED UP HEAD MADE YOU GO THIS WAY?!" 

"You need to get out more Kagome, just look around you- er- well Inuyasha really doesn't fit my standards..." 

"AND HE SHOULDN'T!!!!!!!!!" she was steaming. 

"Calm down Kagome-chan, we have to figure out how to get you and Inuyasha back together." Sango pushed Kagome down so she wouldn't try killing Miroku with Inuyasha's claws (of doom!). 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That night, when everyone went to sleep Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves in quite an odd situation. Have you ever had a dream with someone in it and their having the same dream at the same time and your talking to each other as you would on a daily basis? Ha, unless you have a twin or your messed up (>:D) you probably haven't had a dream like this. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around and saw her body lying on the ground. "Inuyasha? Is this a dream?" she shook the body. "Is this me? or is this Inuyasha?" She felt a warm energy behind her and there was Inuyasha. "Is that you, Inuyasha?!" now Kagome wouldn't have been so surprised to see him if he had a body, or eyes for that fact! 

"Kagome, where are we? Why are our bodies lying useless on the ground?" 

"I'm not sure..." Inuyasha backed up and touched Kagome's ball of energy form. "What's this?" she turned around, but she couldn't speak. 

"I'M STUCK KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried pulling himself away from Kagome. 

"Oh great, **first** we get stuck together, **then** we turn into balls of light,**NEXT** we get stuck together! Inuyasha, what's going to happen to us?" 

To be Continued... 


End file.
